Home Is Where the Heart Is
by DracosGirlMakayla
Summary: Oliver/OC PairingDarlene is not your average girl. She's not even from a normal world. What happens when she is sent from Middle Earth to Hogwarts and befriends Oliver Wood, George, and Fred.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. Sadly. So do not sue me.  
  
It is my last day in Mirkwood. Tonight my parents are taking my to the train station. So I'm enjoying my time at the creek while I still can. I love the creek. Legolas and I come here every day after school, it's been this way since school started.  
  
I sat down on a rock and let my feet hang into the water. It is a nice day, weather wise. The surrounding trees just don't seem as green as they usually do. The clouds don't seem so fluffy. It's nice and warm though. If I weren't leaving in an hour I'd go swimming.  
  
"Hey Tanrothien." Legolas greeted me as he joined me on the rock.  
  
"Hey Greenleaf." I smiled as best I could while feeling sad. Lately I've been noticing him more. Like the way his blond hair seems to glow when it's night. Like the way you almost lose yourself in his blue eyes. The way the tips of his ears turn pink when he blushes. And the way he sounds so innocent when he sings or laughs. I can't help but notice.  
  
"So you're leaving in an hour?" He asked although he knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah. I'm actually going to miss you." I grinned.  
  
"Oh. Then I guess it's ok for me to miss you too I guess. Even though you're a sell (girl in Sindarin)." Legolas smirked.  
  
"Taur raug!" awful creature I teased.  
  
"Balch raug!" cruel demon He teased back.  
  
"Barad limlug!" doomed sea serpent I laughed.  
  
"Amlug ast!" dragon dust He pushed my shoulder.  
  
"Nawag!" dwarf I pushed.  
  
"Lathron!" eavesdropper He hissed.  
  
"Um!" evil I barked.  
  
"Cabor!" frog He laughed.  
  
"Hwand!" fungus I giggled.  
  
Soon we couldn't stop laughing. This was the stuff I was going to miss. I could only hope that someone there would be able to make me laugh just as much. We did stuff like this all the time. Maybe someone there would do this with me. But only in the friendly way Legolas and I do.  
  
"It's almost time for me to go Greenleaf." I sighed, knowing our fun was coming to an end.  
  
"It's been an hour already? Wow. Oh! Before I forget, I got you a going away present!" He handed me a beautiful lead box. I opened it, and inside was a letter, a picture, and a bracelet. The bracelet was green and had little leaves dangling from it.  
  
"Thank you. It's beautiful. I also have something for you." I handed him a wooden box. Inside is a green leaf pin, a picture, and an address so he can write to me.  
  
"Bye Tanrothien. See you. when I see you I guess." He shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I guess so. Bye Greenleaf. I'll write as soon as I can." I hugged my best friend and ran off towards home. I was late as it was. 


	2. A New Friend

Chapter 2 A New Friend  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Darlene. My parents took me through the portal leaving Middle Earth, and to the train leaving for Hogwarts. I said good-bye and went in to get a seat. I found an empty car and sat alone. It wasn't that I didn't want company, but that the other cars were full. I decided to read the letter Legolas had put inside the box.  
  
Dear Tanrothien, I just wanted to say thanks for being my friend and being there for me. All of us in Mirkwood are really going to miss you. We hope that you have fun and enjoy Hogwarts. Maybe you'll actually learn something for a change. Just kidding. So have fun, be smart, and tell me everything. See ya when I see ya. Your Friend,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf  
  
"Excuse me, would it be ok if I sat here? All the other cars are full." A boy about my age with perfect brown hair asked.  
  
"Go ahead. I don't mind." I answered. Actually I was glad to have someone to talk to.  
  
"Hi! I'm Oliver Wood." He introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Darlene Rain." I shook his hand.  
  
"Are you a first year at Hogwarts?" He asked.  
  
"Yep. You?" I was hoping he was.  
  
"Yup. So where are you from?" I could see he was trying to make conversation.  
  
"Rivendell." I smiled.  
  
"Rivendell? Isn't that in Middle Earth?" He said curiously.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" I was surprised.  
  
"I read the Hobbit. It's my favorite book. So do you know Elrond?" He smiled.  
  
"Know him! Of coarse! He's my grandfather!" I was ecstatic to find someone to talk to about this stuff.  
  
"Wow. Then you must be an elf!" He shrieked.  
  
"Half, my mother's a witch. My dad's an elf." I pulled back my hair to show him my ears.  
  
"That is so cool. I was I had ears like that." He laughed.  
  
Just then two red headed boys came in and sat down. One sat by me and the other one sat by Oliver.  
  
"Hello there!" The one next to Oliver waved.  
  
"Hi!" I smiled.  
  
"Darlene, these are my friends Fred and George. Fred, George, This is Darlene." Oliver introduced us.  
  
"Hey, by the way, cool ears. We saw 'em on our way in. Where you from?" George asked.  
  
So we talked about Middle Earth for a while. Then we talked about Quidditch. Oliver, Fred and George are on the team. Oliver is team captain and keeper. Fred and George are the beaters. I had a great time talking to them. The train eventually came to a stop, and we all got off.  
  
"Hopefully we'll see ya later." Fred and George waved as they walked towards a tall, gruff looking man. He smiled as he called all first years towards the boats. I later found that his name was Hagrid.  
  
I was put into a boat with two other girls. They both had pointy ears like mine.  
  
"Hi I'm Darlene Rain, or Tanrothien." I introduced myself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sylvia. I've heard that name before. My cousin Legolas is always talking about a girl by that name." Sylvia looked surprised.  
  
"I'm Novelle. I'm from Gondor. My father is Lord Aragorn, and my mother is Lady Arwen." I instantly realized that she was my cousin.  
  
"My father is Prince Elladan and my mother is Princess Melificent. But she's not an elf she's a witch." I explained.  
  
So I got to know Novelle and Sylvia. So we became best friends instantly. 


	3. Sorting Hat

Home Is Where The Heart Is  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: Read. Review. I will take suggestions into consideration for my next story. I have this one finished already. I just haven't had time to post it all. I hope it is to everyone's satisfaction. Chapter 3 Sorting Hat  
  
We all made it into the dining hall after a few words from Professor McGonagall. She made called out our names and had us sit on the stool. Then she put the sorting hat on your head and you were placed into your house.  
  
"Oliver Wood." She called.  
  
He made his way up to the front and before the hat s was even an inch above his head it called out "Gryffindor." Then the twins went up and were placed in Gryffindor. It was scary, waiting to see what you were placed into.  
  
"Darlene Rain." McGonagall called. Nervously I carefully made my way to the front and sat onto the stool.  
  
"Hmmm. This is a tough one. Where to put you? Slytherin? No. Ravenclaw. Not quite. Hufflepuff. Nope. I know. Gryffindor!" The hat announced. Everyone at my table clapped and cheered. I was happy. The only people I knew were in Gryffindor.I sat at my table and was happy to hear that Novelle and Sylvia were with us too.  
  
"Now, prefects will show you to your rooms. You will find that all your stuff has been packed for you." Professor Dumbledore announced.  
  
I walked with Oliver, Fred, George, Novelle and Sylvia to our rooms. I didn't pay much attention to the password, because you could hear everyone else whispering it. We went into our dorms and were advised to get to sleep before 10 o'clock. Classes are to begin tomorrow.  
  
I shared a room with Sylvia and Novelle. It was a perfect first day. I couldn't sleep, even though everyone else was, so before I went to bed I decided to write to Legolas.  
  
Dear Legolas, You told me to write to you, so I am. Today was my first day. It was great! On the train I met Oliver Wood. He's one of my new friends. He's Quidditch Captain and the Seeker! When I was talking to Oliver I met the twins Fred and George Weasley. They're something else. I found out they are on the Qudditch team too as the Beaters. After I got off the train we were put into boats. You'll never guess who was on mine! Your cousin Sylvia and Novelle (Aragorn and Arwen's daughter who is also my cousin). Then we were sorted into our houses. All six of us were put into Gryffindor! Novelle and Sylvia are now my roommates. It's 11 o'clock, so I'd better get some sleep. Luv, Tanrothien 


	4. Classes Begin

Home Is Where The Heart Is  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing. Please, review! Chapter 4 Classes Begin  
  
I hurried to get dressed. I wanted to make sure I wasn't late for class on my first day. So I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, brushed my teeth, and was out the door with my books.  
  
I looked on my schedule and my first class is potion's with Snape. I waited by the door with my other classmates. It was then that I met the most hideous creature ever, Marcus Flint.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Wood's friend?" He laughed.  
  
"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" I placed my hands on my hips and waited for a response.  
  
"Yeah, he's a loser." He laughed evilly.  
  
"Look who's talking." I smirked.  
  
"What's your problem?" Flint asked offended.  
  
"You were talking rudely about my friend and I don't appreciate it. Now if you'll excuse me, I see some of my friends over there." I pushed past him. I made my way to Oliver and Fred.  
  
"That was petty nice of you." Fred remarked.  
  
"Hey, the guy was making fun of my friend. I don't like him." I wrinkled my nose.  
  
"Thanks." Oliver smiled.  
  
"No problem." I said as we entered Snape's class.  
  
He made arranged seating. So I ended up between Oliver and Novelle. I took out paper and a pen and listened to him call roll. When he got to my name he froze.  
  
"Darlene Rain, is your mother Meleficent by any chance?" He seemed happy.  
  
"It's nice to have a decent pupil from the Gryffindor group for once. Nice to have you here." He smiled at me and scowled at the rest of the Gryffindor kids. I recognized him as my mother's best friend from the stories she told me.  
  
Since then the rest of the classes breezed by. I went back to the common room and did my homework. It was a little challenging, but I understood most of it. Novelle and Sylvia said hi on their way to our room, but were gone as fast as they came.  
  
When I finished my homework I curled up with the Hobbit and read for hours. I was at my favorite part when Fred and George came in laughing hysterically. They waved and laughed their way into their rooms. I was almost done when Oliver came in with wet hair.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing still up?" He asked sitting down by me.  
  
"Reading. You?" I turned to the last page, while listening.  
  
"I was at Quidditch practice. Then I went for a shower." He answered.  
  
"So what do you think about this?" I smiled.  
  
"About this what?" He asked for further explanation.  
  
"This. Our first day." I sighed.  
  
"It was ok. You?" He leaned back getting comfortable.  
  
"I loved it. This is the coolest day ever." I smiled happily.  
  
"Good." He nodded.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same. Goodnight." I went up the stairs and into my room. I changed into my tank top and flannel pants and turned out the light.  
  
I sat up and saw myself in the stadium. I was watching Gryffindor play against Slytherin. I waved at Oliver and the twins, who might I add, looked much older. I smiled at Oliver and watched him mouth the words "I love you" to me. I mouthed them back and watched only Oliver throughout the game. And when they won he rushed to my side and I kissed him.  
  
"Huh!" I woke up with a gasp. What was that? I wondered. We all looked older. It seemed so real. The scary part was that for a moment I really did love him, he was also hot. 


	5. Winter Break Third Year

Disclaimer: I own Darlene, Novelle, and Sylvia. I do not own any other people.  
  
Chapter 5 Winter Break Third Year  
  
So a few years have passed and now we're here in our third year at Hogwarts. We were all on the train on our way home. We figured now to be the best time to exchange gifts. I'm excited and nervous. I hope they all like their gifts.  
  
"Ok guys. Hope you like 'em." I smiled hopefully as I handed them their gifts.  
  
I gave the twins each a book on 1001 pranks. Volume one and two so that equaled 2002 pranks between the two, I just hoped I wouldn't end up regretting that gift. I gave Novelle the red shirt she'd been eyeing last time we went to Hogsmade. Sylvia got a blue jacket with fuzzy trim. But I was unsure of what to get Oliver, so I got him a book on the sports of Middle Earth. He was always asking me about them.  
  
"This is great! Thank you Darlene." Oliver smiled. As did I seeing his reaction.  
  
"Here. This is for you. I hope you like it." Oliver handed me a small velvet box. Inside were the most beautiful amethyst earrings I'd ever seen.  
  
"Oliver! They're beautiful. Thank you." I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
I got a purple skirt from Novelle. I got fuzzy pens from the twins, and I got a framed picture of the six of us last year having a snowball fight. I was so happy. This was the greatest time I'd had yet.  
  
An hour later the twins left as did Novelle and Sylvia. So it was just Oliver and I. I smiled at my friend who smiled back.  
  
"Having fun Oliver?" I asked.  
  
"Lots. I can't believe I'm saying this but I want vacation to be over and to be back in school. I'm already missing you guys." He admitted.  
  
"Glad to hear it. Well this is my stop. Bye Oliver." I hugged him goodbye. I backed away and waved. Then two first years ran past, pushing me into Oliver whom caught me by the waist and held me up. I looked at him in the eyes, and for the first time in my life, I wanted to kiss him. I leaned forward and he did to. It was only a kiss on the lips. But I blushed almost as much as he did. I smiled and got off the train. I couldn't believe I kissed Oliver. Even more then that I couldn't believe that I loved every second of it. 


	6. Home For the Holidays

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I want two reviews or the next chapter won't be posted  
  
I'm home now in Rivendell. I've been here for three days now. I'm happy to visit my family. Legolas is coming up today. He's only here for a few days, but at least I get to see him. I've missed him a lot and there's been so much that I haven't been able to express in my letters.  
  
I don't like watching every girl under the age of 100 drooling over him. It disgusts me. Not because I like him, because I haven't for over a year now. It's just boring. I hate those girls that fallow him all day. They don't really like him. It's just because he's the prince. He could look like a frog, and they'd still drool over him. I swear they are pathetic.  
  
So I'm waiting in my new room. While I was gone they decided that I am too big for the room I had before. Now I have a bigger room. It's beautiful. It has metallic purple walls, silver trim, and purple floors. I have a queen sized bed now with the fluffiest pillows you've ever seen. My closet is almost the size of my old room. The place is amazing.  
  
"Help!" Legolas yelled running into my room and closing the door behind him.  
  
"What?" I asked, already hearing the stampede of girls coming this way.  
  
"Hide me please!" He pleaded desperately. The best place I can think of is in my wooden chest in the corner. I shoved him in and placed a few of my books on top to make it look normal. They came in and the one who always seemed to be the leader, Donfalasiel, smirked.  
  
"Oh, Tanrothien. You're back so soon from that horrid school. What, did you get kicked out?" She sarcastically teased.  
  
"Sorry, winter vacation. Are you out scaring Legolas again?" I grinned.  
  
"It's Prince Legolas Greenleaf. How dare you call him Legolas without his majesty's permission? And for your information you little rat we are looking for him." She snidely stuck up her nose.  
  
"Excuse me you little snide, prissy, ugly, stuck up, conceded, rude, jealous, selfish, poor excuse for a noble! You will not speak to me the way you have been. Are we clear? I am the Princess of Rivendell. I will have the respect I deserve. And stay away from Legolas. He hates your guts anyway." I barked quite loudly.  
  
"You have no proof of that. So I will be the judge of that. Now where is he?" She tapped her left foot impatiently.  
  
"Haven't seen him yet. He's probably hiding in some bathroom that you're not allowed into." I answered.  
  
"Are you saying he's on the top floor?" She smiled as if she had just received the answer.  
  
"Maybe. Even if he is, he's safe from you." I took a step closer so I was a foot away from her. She was really aggravating me.  
  
"And why do you say that Princess." She spat the last word out as if it were poison.  
  
"Because only the royalty are allowed up there. And you are not." I grinned.  
  
"I'm sure Lord Elrond would let us up there. It's for a good cause." She swirled a finger around a lock of her blond hair.  
  
"What is your problem? You have no right to be so rude to my best friend. Stay away from Tanrothien! I will not allow you to behave as you just did. And you know what? She was right. You are nothing but a rude, jealous, snide, prissy, ugly, whining, complaining, irritating, and pushy, egotistical, selfish, brat! You think you are so special because you are a noble. Well you're not. All my friends except Tanrothien are regular villagers. You don't deserve your life. Now leave! All of you!" Legolas shouted after popping out of the chest.  
  
All I could do was laugh as they all walked out with sad faces. It was the saddest sight I'd ever seen. I loved it.  
  
"Hey, nice to see you." Legolas gave me a friendly hug.  
  
"It's great to see you. I'm sorry I haven't written as much. I've been busy." I sat down on my bed.  
  
"So. What's new?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Everything! I love Hogwarts. Once a month Novelle and I make it out to Hogsmade to shop around. I go to all the Quidditch games, and root for Oliver and the twins. Sylvia and I have been studying for a test in transfiguration. Fred and George have been playing all kinds of practical jokes on us girls." I sighed smiling. I had the greatest friends you could ask for.  
  
"So. Find anyone you like there?" He playfully smirked.  
  
"I'm not sure." I admitted. All m thoughts lead to Oliver. I could be thinking about Archery. Then I think archery is a sport. Quidditch is a sport. Oliver plays Quidditch. It happened a lot since I arrived in Rivendell.  
  
"Are you going to tell me?" He asked.  
  
"No." I smiled and left for dinner. The rest of vacation raced by. I rarely thought about Oliver until the day of my departure. 


	7. Suprises, Hermoine, and Unexpected Kisse...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I hope you like this chapter. Chapter 7 Hogwarts Fifth Year  
  
It's now our fifth year. Everything has gone by so quickly. Sylvia has gotten quite tall. Novelle is one of the prettiest girls here now. Fred and George are the same characters they were on our first day. Oliver is now extremely handsome. He's exactly how he was in my dream.  
  
I'm in the common room now waiting for Hermione. She said she wanted to talk to me about something. She said we might need Harry and Oliver in on it too.  
  
"Hey Darlene. Is Hermione here yet?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Not yet. I wonder what she needs us for?" I gazed over at him.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait." He sighed.  
  
"I guess." I whispered.  
  
"So." He looked down at the floor.  
  
"So." I played nervously with my hair as I looked down at my feet.  
  
"You going to the Sadie Hawkins?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just need to ask someone. I can't though. I get so nervous around cute guys." I complained.  
  
"It's not that hard." He tried to assure me.  
  
"You try and ask out a guy you've liked for two years." I grumbled.  
  
"I could do it, but with a girl I mean." He stuttered as he leaned closer. I looked at him and was a little shocked by what happened. He leaned forward and kissed me. It was like the time on the train, only I kissed him back. When we pulled apart I had begun to realize what I had done.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me." I panicked.  
  
"It's ok." Oliver leaned back against the wall and sighed.  
  
"That shouldn't have happened." I apologized.  
  
"What was I thinking?" Oliver scolded himself.  
  
"So. What do we do now? Do we pretend it never happened?" I asked.  
  
"I guess." He was still mad at himself.  
  
"And we tell no one. Promise." I added.  
  
"Sure." He said, but then things got awkward. It was silent until Hermione walked in.  
  
"Sorry. I had to go fetch Harry here. He was over talking to Hagrid." Hermione said taking off her coat.  
  
"So why exactly are we here?" Oliver asked not looking at me.  
  
"This is going to sound so lame, but I need help. I want to ask Ron to the Sadie Hawkins, but I don't know how. Even if I did, I don't know what to wear, or how to dance." She explained timidly.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm kinda in the same boat. I don't know how to ask this guy. I'm still looking for a dress, but I'm an ok dancer." I explained.  
  
"So, can you guys help me?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure. You can come with me tomorrow to get a dress. That is if you'd like." I smiled.  
  
"That would be great, but I still don't know how to ask him or dance." She said as she started to brainstorm for ideas.  
  
"Oliver, Darlene? Do either of you know how to dance?" Harry asked. Oliver and I looked at each other, trying to put the kiss behind us. We both knew it wouldn't go away for some time, and decided to help our friends.  
  
"Kinda." Oliver answered. So Oliver and I spent the whole night teaching Harry and Hermione to dance. They eventually got it and we watched them for a while.  
  
"I'm tired now. I'd better get to bed. Goodnight all. I'll see you in the morning Hermione." I yawned and trotted up the stairs. All I could think about was Oliver. The night's events replayed over in my head. With Oliver on my mind I fell asleep quickly and dreamed the night away.  
  
A/N: What is next? Find out in the next chapter! 


	8. Dress Shopping and Secret Sharing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" I called Hermione from downstairs.  
  
"Coming!" She raced down the stairs.  
  
"Ok, let's go have some fun." I grinned. We made it to Hogsmade as fast as possible.  
  
We went inside the dress store and looked around. I wasn't sure of what I wanted. I wanted to be pretty, but not too flashy. I couldn't find the right dress, but I couldn't just settle for any old dress.  
  
"I can't find anything." Hermione complained.  
  
"Here. I saw the perfect one for you up in the front. I'll be right back." I told her.  
  
I went over to the rack and found a beautiful light blue dress. It had two very thin straps, and it went all the way to your feet. It was perfect for her. She would look great in it.  
  
"Go try this on." I pushed her towards the dressing rooms.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Dead serious. Now go try it on." I smiled.  
  
She came out in a few minutes and forced a smile. I made her do a little twirl and everyone around seemed to stop what they were doing. They all seemed to notice that she seemed to glow in that dress. She looked like someone off the cover of a muggle fashion magazine.  
  
"That dress is very you. You should get it." I commented.  
  
" I think I will." She eagerly said and went back into the changing room.  
  
I went and found the perfect dress in a beautiful section near the dressing rooms. It was a deep bluish purple. It was strapless and trailed two feet behind my feet. It was elegant, classy, bright, dark, and completely perfect! I knew when I saw it that it was the dress for me.  
  
"I think Oliver will like that one." Hermione smiled as she took a better look at the dress.  
  
"What makes you think I'm trying to impress Oliver?" I tried to hide it, but a smile made it's way to my face.  
  
"I saw the way you looked at him last night. He had that same expression. You smile when you're around him, when you think about him, at the mention of his name." Hermione knowingly grinned.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" I said finally giving up all hope of persuading her to think I didn't like him like that.  
  
"No. No one else can see it. It's just that I'm going through the same thing." She assured me.  
  
"I'd better go try this on. I'll be out in a second." I called behind me.  
  
I went in and tried it on. It was perfect. It was tight around all the right places. I looked slim and delicate. I loved it. I hoped Oliver would too. I stepped out so Hermione could see.  
  
"Perfect." She nodded approvingly.  
  
"Great!" I giggled and went to change back into my normal clothes.  
  
When I came out we went to the counter and paid for our dresses. Then we decided to go to the jewelry store. Nothing in there looked right with my dress, but I found some great stuff for Hermione. I talked her into getting a pair of silver earrings, bracelets and a necklace. I knew she would look great the night of the dance. Ron was going to die when he sees her.  
  
After we left the jewelry store we went into one last store. It was a candy store. Inside held every candy imaginable. We bought a total of ten pounds of candy. We deserved it after all we've been through, and after all we were soon going to do. It was getting late so we headed back.  
  
"Ok, you have to ask Ron tomorrow. Oliver and I will wait wherever you want us to and if it doesn't go well then you can come back with us and we'll think of something else. If it does work come back and tell us all the details." I instructed.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell you where to meet me tomorrow morning." She smiled and we were off to our separate rooms. 


	9. The Blosseming of a New Relationship

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual. A/N: I hope you like this chapter!  
  
I got up early in the morning and rushed to get ready. I wanted to be there for Hermione when she needed me. I told Oliver the night before to be ready, but he wasn't up yet. I was a bit nervous, I didn't want to barge right in, in case of seeing something that should not be seen. And what if Fred and George saw me? That would kill me. So I knocked on his door lightly.  
  
"Oliver! C'mon. We can't be late." I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Hang on. I just need to find my shirt." He replied quietly.  
  
Oliver. has no shirt on! OMG! I wanna see. No! Bad Darlene! You do not think that way. Oliver is your friend. Your really, really cute friend. Agh! I, you, have problems. Why do boys do this to me?  
  
"Ok. Let's go." He came out, breaking my thoughts.  
  
"Ok." I blushed, hoping he didn't see that.  
  
"So she's really going to ask him out?" He asked with a faint smile.  
  
"Supposedly." I answered.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" He glanced at me when he thought I wasn't looking.  
  
"Hermione and Ron had to go do something this morning. On their way back she is supposed to ask him out. We're here for moral support. Ron will be going for breakfast afterwards, so we don't have to be worried about being seen. When it's over, if we can't hear it then she'll come tell us all about it." I explained with a grin. Hermione and Ron were so cute.  
  
"Ok. I think I hear them coming." Oliver warned me.  
  
"He's supposed to stop there! Why is he still coming this way?" I panicked.  
  
"What do we do?" He asked looking for a spot to hide.  
  
"I don't know. Anything! Something. What do teenagers do that would look natural?" I tried to think.  
  
"All I can think of is kissing. People do it all the time when the teachers aren't around." He hesitantly suggested.  
  
"It wouldn't normally be my choice of actions, but it seems to be our option so." I was cut off as he quickly kissed me. I almost screamed at him. I played along and kissed him, but I couldn't hear a single word they were saying. I forgot for a second that we were acting and kissed him one last time.  
  
"Finally. I've been waiting for you for two minutes now." Hermione looked at us irritably and knowingly.  
  
"Sorry. Ron continued walking and we had to do something that would look normal." Oliver apologized.  
  
"Oh yeah. Making out in the hallway at 6:30 in the morning looks completely normal now doesn't it. I saw you two. You had no clue I was done. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you two were enjoying yourselves." She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"We were not! We were trying to look normal. Oliver and I are just good friends." I insisted even though it was no use.  
  
"Sure. If you say so. Now come on! I have to tell you what happened!" She exclaimed and blushed slightly.  
  
We went into the common room and sat on the couch. Oliver and I could barely look each other in the face. It was awkward. Only until Hermione spoke.  
  
"Ok so we were on our way back and I stopped in the hallway. He continued walking and said he'd be back but he forgot something on his bed. I quickly grabbed his arm and turned him towards me. I asked him to go to the dance with me and he'd that said he'd like to, but he wasn't a good dancer so he couldn't go. I told him I wasn't very good either and that I like him and it would mean a lot to me. So he said yes and then went to go eat. You should have seen it. I can't believe I actually did it. That was the scariest event of my life. I'm never doing it again." She declared.  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad." I shook my head.  
  
"Oh, but it was. I've liked Ron for almost a year now. You try to ask out one of your best friends that you just so happen to like." She gave a relieved sigh.  
  
"I think I will." I decided.  
  
"Oh, who is he?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can't say yet. A friend of mine says that he likes me too. I just hope she's right. If she's not it could ruin our friendship." I sighed, hopping that it never came to that. It would kill me. 


	10. Tickles, Kisses, and Pranks

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
It was a week before the dance and I still hadn't asked Oliver yet. I let Hermione talk me into it. I decided I am going to do it today. I've been nervous. I try, but I can't think of anything to say when I see him. I'm getting butterflies too. It's just as hard as Hermione had said.  
  
"Look, just tell him. If you don't he'll be taken before you get the chance. I'm surprised a good looking guy like him isn't taken already." Hermione said as we walked to our dorms.  
  
"I'll ask him as soon as I see him. I'm going to wait in the common room for him. Wish me luck." I smiled as I skipped downstairs and waited for him.  
  
I waited for two hours. I did all my homework. I read a book. I wrote a letter to Legolas. I was just about to give up and go to my room when he came in.  
  
"What are you still doing up? Are you waiting for someone?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Actually I was waiting for you. I need to talk to you if you have a minute." I nervously smiled.  
  
"Sure." He sat across from me.  
  
"I wanted to know." I started to say but I got nervous.  
  
"To know." He asked.  
  
"If you. um." I babbled again.  
  
"What? Am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" He playfully grinned.  
  
"No. It's just." I started again.  
  
"Ok. That's it. I'm sorry Darlene, but you've forced me to do this. I'm gonna have to tickle it out of you." He reached for my sides and pinned me to the couch. I was lying on my back as he tickled my sides.  
  
"Now will you tell me or do I have to continue?" He smiled.  
  
"I can't say it." I giggled. So he tickled me some more.  
  
"Now, what is it that you can't say?" He asked again.  
  
"I can say it. It's just hard to." I explained sitting up.  
  
I searched his eyes for any sign of reassurance. He seemed to be doing the same with me. Without knowing it we leaned forwards and kissed for a minute.  
  
"That's the fourth time Oliver." I stated.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. It's just." He tried to explain but seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
"Don't apologize. You weren't the only one. I did it too. Now, what I wanted to ask you is. is if you would like to go to the Sadie Hawkins with me?" I finally asked.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me." He smiled and pinned me to the couch again and kissed me.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" He breathed.  
  
"Yeah." I smiled, pulling him back down towards me. We were like that for I don't know how long when two people came through.  
  
"Whoa! Go Wood! Who's your girl there?" Fred laughed.  
  
"Hi." I waved as Oliver and I sat up.  
  
"You! Oh I knew it. What did I tell you? I want my ten bucks Fred." George grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Fine. So when did this happen?" Fred scratched his head.  
  
"And why is it one day you're complaining 'bout girls and the next you're on top of one?" George looked confused.  
  
"Now you'd better treat her good! Otherwise we'll beat you with a stick." Fred laughed.  
  
"And we'll kick you off the Quidditch team, and feed you to that three headed dog on the third floor." George immediately covered his mouth.  
  
"What did you go and open your mouth for you stupid, ugly, overweight toad? If any teachers find out we've been feeding it we'll get kicked out for sure. I don't know why I have to be related to you." Fred snapped.  
  
"Hey at least I'm not the one who stuck the snake in Katie Bell's locker!" George yelled.  
  
"At least I'm not the one who tied Marcus Flint's shoes to the table!" Fred shouted.  
  
"At least I'm not the one who put slim on Darlene's picture of that elf dude." George said.  
  
"At least I'm not the one who missed the bludger that hit Oliver because I was flirting with Angelina!" Fred pointed.  
  
"Wait! You put the slim on my picture of Legolas? You are dead Fred!" I shouted as I chased him into the closet.  
  
"You missed the ball because you were flirting with Angelina? You said Flint pushed you and you fell and therefore you missed the bludger! I was in the hospital wing for a week because of that!" Oliver threw George into the closet and I locked it before they could escape.  
  
"Those little brats." I hissed.  
  
"I know, we'll let 'em out in the morning. Goodnight Darlene." Oliver kissed me.  
  
"Goodnight Oliver." I smiled, and trotted upstairs. I was so glad that I asked him. 


	11. The Dance

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 11 The Dance  
  
A week has already passed since Oliver and I got together. Tonight is the big dance and I'm nervous and excited. Hermione's coming over in a few minutes so I can help her get ready. I hope she has a good time. She deserves it.  
  
"Ok. I'm here. I hope I'm not too early." Hermione said as she entered holding her dress.  
  
"Not a problem. You can go change in there. I hope you don't mind, but Novelle and Sylvia are going to be getting ready too." I said over my shoulder as I pulled my dress out of the closet.  
  
"I can't wait to see Ron when he sees me. He'll be very surprised." She giggled.  
  
"He is going to be speechless." I smiled.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Hermione asked looking at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"First we are going to do your hair. Now how do you want it done? We can curl, twist, braid, straighten, dye or anything you want." I explained.  
  
"I think I'd like it curled." Hermione answered.  
  
I plugged in my muggle curling iron and told her I was changing into my dress. I smiled and came out. The curling iron was ready so I started to curl her hair and by the time she was done she had the biggest grin on her face I didn't even think it was possible.  
  
"Ok I'm waiting up here until Ron comes out. I'm not too thrilled about waiting down there with his older brothers. They can get to be a little too much." She smirked.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." I nodded.  
  
"Hey! Hermione, your dress is beautiful. And your hair looks so cute and all curly." Novelle complimented.  
  
"You look great, but you might wanna go and save Ron. His brothers are down there scaring him. Fred and George, when will they ever learn?" Sylvia laughed.  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you all there. Bye." Hermione happily waved.  
  
"You two are already ready. Why are you still here?" I asked curiously.  
  
"We just wanted to see your dress. It's gorgeous. Oliver's going to flip!" Sylvia exclaimed.  
  
"He'll be speechless. He'll droll. You look like a Princess." Novelle smiled at me.  
  
"She is a Princess. So are you. We'll see you in a little while. And remember to tell us all about Oliver's reaction." Sylvia waved as they went downstairs. All noise downstairs ceased. All I could hear was 'WOW' coming from one of the twins.  
  
I put my hair up in a complicated twist. It looked pretty. I took one last look into the mirror and made my way downstairs to see Oliver. He was waiting at the bottom waiting for me. When I came down his jaw dropped and he was speechless.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" I asked, hoping he'd like it.  
  
"You look amazing. You always look beautiful, but this, is just. wow. You look gorgeous!" He stuttered.  
  
"Thank you. You look great too." I blushed and I felt the tips of my pointy ears turn red.  
  
"You're blushing. The tips of your ears are turning red." He smirked playfully.  
  
"Oh stop. Let's go." I grabbed his arm and we left.  
  
We were both grinning like idiots the whole way to the dance. I felt shy and yet comfortable around Oliver. We'd known each other for five years and had only been friends. I'd liked him for three years and our relationship was just starting. I already knew Oliver was the only one for me, and would always be. The funny thing about us elves is that we only truly love once. If that love is not returned we die of sorrow. I didn't have to worry about that though, I knew Oliver and I were in love, even if we hadn't actually said the words yet.  
  
"Ready to go in?" Oliver asked as we approached the large wooden doors.  
  
"Positive." I sighed.  
  
As we walked in we were swarmed by girls of all ages commenting on my dress and begging Oliver to dance with them.  
  
"Look! There's Hermione and Ron! Aren't they adorable?" I pointed them out. They were dancing with the happiest faces I'd ever seen. When Hermione saw us the mouthed 'thank you' and snuggled closer to Ron.  
  
"Would you like to dance or relax?" Oliver asked sweetly.  
  
"Dance please." I replied instantly.  
  
We'd danced before, but this was different. Last time it was to help teach a friend. I slowly slid my arms up around his neck. He gently placed his hands on my waist. I leaned my head on his chest and sighed in contentment. We stayed that way for a while until he suggested we get punch.  
  
"Wait here. I'll be right back." He walked over to the table where some of his friends greeted him. With my elvish hearing I could hear them.  
  
"Wood, your girlfriend looks great." One patted him on the back.  
  
"I know. It's hard to keep my eyes off of her. I don't know what I did to deserve her. I'm just glad I'm with her." He told them.  
  
"So are you two going to spend some time alone in her room afterward?" A second voice asked. I was ticked upon hearing his rude and low question. Is that all men think about? I wondered.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'd never do that! I love her and I'd never do that to her. Maybe some other time when we're ready, but not in the first week. I just hope you don't take advantage of anyone like that. If you do you're a fool." Oliver snapped. I almost cried upon hearing his answer. That was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard before.  
  
"Hi. Sorry I took so long. I was talking for a minute." He apologized.  
  
" I don't mind. I'm just glad you're back." I hugged him.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" He held my hand.  
  
"I'd like to relax for a while. If you don't mind." I answered.  
  
"No problem. So, are you enjoying yourself?" He stared at me lovingly.  
  
"Very much nin callon." I said the last part in Sindarin.  
  
"What does that mean?" He said curiously.  
  
"It means my hero in Sindarin." I replied.  
  
"But I'm no hero." He turned his head slightly.  
  
"But you are. Every person has a different standard of heroes. You more then qualify if you ask me." I insisted.  
  
"How so?" He asked.  
  
"You promise that you won't get mad?" I asked.  
  
"Promise." He swore.  
  
"Because I'm an elf I have extremely advanced hearing. The thing is I'm still adapting, so sometimes I can hear like an elf, and sometimes not. When you were over getting punch, I heard what that one guy asked. I was shocked and pleased by your answer. Most men, weather they meant it or not would've said yes. But you told them no, and just how wrong it is. For that I think you are pretty heroic. You may not realize it Oli, but your opinion means a lot to a lot of people. You may have just saved a girl from doing one of the most regrettable things of our school career." I answered.  
  
"Wow. You think so?" He said obviously shocked.  
  
"I know so." I grabbed his other hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. I leaned up and kissed him sweetly.  
  
"Wait here. I'll be right back." He commanded without further explanation.  
  
I heard the beginning of my favorite muggle song from Avril Lavigne playing throughout the room. I saw Oli coming back to me with a shy smile.  
  
"Close your eyes." Oliver whispered behind my back. So I did as I was told. I felt something being slid around my neck.  
  
"Now open your eyes." He commanded.  
  
I did and to my astonishment on my neck was a beautiful amethyst necklace. I was in awe. I could hardly breathe. I looked up at him to see the happiest look upon his face.  
  
"Oliver. it's beautiful. Thank you." I breathed speechlessly.  
  
"It brings out your eyes." He slid his arms around my waist and started dancing.  
  
I'm talking out my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My checks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
If ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say I want to blow you. away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say  
  
What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah  
  
Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say what about you  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
  
  
"Thank you. For everything. For the dance, the necklace, the song the entire night, and just for being you." I hugged him gratefully.  
  
"You're welcome, and thank you for being here with me. I'm the luckiest guy alive to have a girlfriend like you." He added.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention? This is the last song, and last chance to get one last dance in before we close." Professor Dumbledore announced.  
  
Oliver and I enjoyed the last dance and went back and laughed over everything. He walked me up the stairs and to my room. He said he'd be back in a few minutes with one last surprise.  
  
I changed into my blue tank top and black flannel pants. I waited on my bed for him to come in when I found a note on my bed.  
  
I had a great time tonight and I was wondering if you'd be interested in maybe accompanying me to dinner sometime. See you later and sweet dreams.  
  
F. Weasley  
  
I laughed and placed it on the right bed. Oli stepped in still in his suit and handed me a bouquet of two dozen roses.  
  
"You are the greatest, sweetest, most wonderful, angelic, perfect boyfriend. You are too sweet. Thank you. Tonight has been the greatest night of my life. Thank you Oliver." I flung my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to mine and gave him a long, breath-taking kiss.  
  
"Goodnight." He kissed my cheek and walked back to his room.  
  
"Goodnight." I waved. I ran to put the flowers in water, and fell into the best sleep I'd ever had. 


	12. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 12 The Letter  
  
The dance two weeks ago was still being talked about and I was still getting comments on the dress I wore. I've kept busy trying to come up with the perfect surprise for Oliver. Whatever it is, I want it to be special. I want him to treasure the memory of it.  
  
Mel, my owl swooped over my bed and dropped my mail on my bed. I praised him, and handed him a treat and then looked at my mail.  
  
"Seventeen, a party invitation from Katie Bell, the Daily Prophet, a letter from Legolas and a letter from Elrond!" I screeched as I said the last part. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
  
My Little Witch,  
  
I was pleased to hear that you will be returning to Rivendell for the holidays this year. In your honor I'm holding what you call a party. Everyone will be there. Everyone from Legolas, to Frodo, to Gimli and Gandalf! Everyone but that horrid girl Donfalasiel. She was recently caught lurking around Legolas's private quarters on the top floor. Her sentence ends the day after the party.  
  
Since you speak so fondly and constantly of them in your letter, if you wish to you may bring Fred, George, and Oliver. I'' looking forward to seeing you and hopefully your friends and boyfriend. See you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Grandfather Elrond  
  
I jumped up and screamed upon reading the good news. I tried to remain calm and patient while I waited for the boys to arrive, but I couldn't and nearly went to go search for them.  
  
"Where have you guys been? I've been waiting for an hour now." I impatiently greeted them as the walked in.  
  
"We were at Quidditch practice just like every Friday. We didn't know you were waiting for us. You never mentioned anything." Oliver took off his robe and revealed muggle jeans and a black tight fitting T-shirt that looked really good and almost made me forget why I was there in the first place.  
  
"I just got a letter from Elrond! He said I could invite you and that he's looking forward to meeting you if you come! So what do you say?" I bounced all giddy.  
  
" 'ell yeah! Did you even need to ask woman?" Fred hollered.  
  
"Cool! Not only do I get to see Middle Earth, Rivendell, elves, dwarves, hobbits and hang around a bunch of famous people from my favorite stories, but I'm doing it all with my girl." Oliver picked me up and twirled me around.  
  
"It's during our two week vacation. You'll love everybody, and they'll love you Oliver." I smiled at him lovingly and kissed his cheeks.  
  
"What about us? Don't we get kisses too?" George playfully asked. So I kissed both their cheeks, but it was in a friendly way.  
  
"What about them liking us? Where's our they'll love you speech?" Fred continued.  
  
"They'll like you, so long as you behave yourselves. No fooling around! No practical jokes! No rude comments! And no hitting on the people there." I demanded.  
  
"There goes our fun!" They sulked. 


	13. Return to Rivendell

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 13 Returning To Rivendell  
  
The weeks had passed and Hogwarts had just let their students free for the holidays. It turned out Harry, Hermione, and Ron are going too. Harry was planning to stay at school, because he didn't want to go 'home'. Ron's parents were going to visit Charlie again so he was coming with us. Hermione was going to stay with her muggle aunt who despised magic, but it was her only choice. So I invited them all.  
  
We were all boarding the train that would lead them to the portal entering Middle Earth. The seven of us were all excited. Me mostly, I finally would show them my world.  
  
"I can't wait to show you the gardens, my pets, my friends, and relatives, and my world. The garden is filled with the most beautiful flowers. You'll never find any prettier except in the Lothlorien. I have seven horses, three dogs, and a dragon! Don't worry, they won't kill you. I have them trained. You'll love Legolas! He's great. We used to have so much fun. Although I have to tell you a little secret I've been keeping before we get there. And." I thought of other things to tell them.  
  
"Wait! What kind of secret?" Oliver asked looking a little upset.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about. If you truly love me you'll understand." I said a little timidly.  
  
"What? Did you and Legolas date?" George asked excitedly.  
  
"No. Never." I laughed.  
  
"What Darlene?" Oliver stared as if he didn't know me.  
  
"Oliver, calm down! It isn't that bad! It's our, their, my age ok." I said it before I even realized what I was doing. I covered my mouth and almost cried.  
  
"What? What about your age? You're only 16." Fred said like it was no big deal.  
  
"That's just it. I'm not really 16. Guess." I smiled hoping Oliver would be ok with it.  
  
"Twenty." Hermione answered.  
  
"Thirty." I shook my head.  
  
"Fourteen." I still shook my head.  
  
"I've told you all before, elves are immortal. Does that give you a clue." I hinted. I saw all their jaws drop. Oliver seemed a little skeptical, but not mad.  
  
"Are you over a hundred?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah." I stared at the floor.  
  
"What are you so afraid of Darlene? It's not like we're going to think of you as an old hag. Tell us." Oliver took my hand and tried to keep me from getting nervous.  
  
"I'm the youngest of my kind. By elvish standards I'm nothing but a child of around fourteen. I got my letter early. Dumbledore thought it would be best to get me in then. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been aging as quickly as you guys are. I am, but even at 10,000, I won't ever look more then thirty years old. I'm actually 1,199. Tomorrow I turn 1,200. I didn't want to tell you, because I'm afraid of you guys treating me differently. Please don't do that. Really I am about your age in my world. I didn't want you guys to get all freaked out tomorrow when they start to talk about it. I'm sorry for not telling you before." I explained slowly with a sad face hoping they would understand.  
  
"Wow! You're really old! How come we don't get to live that long?" Fred complained making me laugh.  
  
"Yeah. Some of the elves I know are over 130,800. Legolas is one of the youngest of his kind. He's only 2,931. He looks to be only eighteen to twenty. The weird thing about us is we can die of a broken heart. If someone we truly love does not return our love or dies, then depending on how much we love them, we die of sorrow. It happened to my friend. When she was 500, she fell in love with a mortal man and they lived happily for 80 years until he died. She died less then a year later. The poor thing cried all night, never ate, became pale and lean, then she past away." It was a sad memory.  
  
"The other way we can die is being injured in battle. We cannot die of disease, or age. Only sorrow and battle." I glumly explained.  
  
"Cheer up now love! You ain't going to no bloody war, and Wood here ain't gonna break your heart. Will ya Wood?" George smiled at me and gave Oli a warning glance.  
  
"Never. I promise you." He leaned across over and brushed his lips with mine.  
  
"Was that really necessary? I just ate!' Fred complained.  
  
"Awe poor Fred. You're jealous. I'm sure you'll find a girl to do this stuff with. someday." Oliver snickered.  
  
"Hey! That ain't funny! I know exactly who I want, I just haven't asked her out yet." Fred mock-arrogantly replied.  
  
"Oh! We're here. Come on, let's go. I know exactly where the portal is!" I giddily exclaimed.  
  
"'Bout time! We've been on that train for a whole hour." George complained.  
  
"Oh, quit your nagging and grab your bags. I hope you all know how to ride horses." I smiled as I helped carry Hermione's luggage, because I hadn't brought any.  
  
"Ok fallow me! It's. right. over. here!" I pointed to a bluish glowing portal guarded by a friend of mine.  
  
"Hildar! What are you doing here?" I ran up and hugged my old friend.  
  
"No lalaith. Actually I am the portal guard. We found two men from this world in the Lorien and I am here to see to it that no more intruders make it in. Are they all with you?" Hildar asked.  
  
"Why yes they are. This is Ron and the twins Fred and George are his older brothers. These are my friends Hermione and Ron. And this is my boyfriend Oliver." I smiled proudly.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. You'd best be going now. Lord Elrond awaits your arrival." Hildar bowed aside and let us enter.  
  
We landed safely in the woods, about an hour's ride to Rivendell. I smiled seeing my seven horses waiting obediently for me.  
  
"Porter, May, Sammy, Rain, Thunder, Roch, Naur!" I kissed the muzzles of all seven horses while my friends stared, petrified by my largest.  
  
"Ok then, Oliver you will ride Naur." I pointed to a dark brown horse with red eyes.  
  
"That one!" He asked wearily.  
  
"Yes! Her. She won't hurt you. Not unless I order her to. Now hop on. Hermione, you take Sammy." I handed her the reign's of my small white horse.  
  
"Sure. She really is quite lovely." Hermione commented as she looked at her.  
  
"Fred, George, you take Rain and Thunder." I instructed.  
  
"Harry you take Roch, and Ron, you take May." I pointed, while mounting my fastest steed, Porter.  
  
"Now stay close, and fallow me." I smiled, seeing that all my horses were cooperating.  
  
"Darlene, why did Hildar call you lalaith?" He asked.  
  
"Hildar is like and uncle to me. When I was little, for about twenty years I laughed at almost everything I saw. He was taking care of me at the time. So he decided to call me Lalaith. It means laughter in Sindarin." I answered.  
  
"What does Roch and Naur mean?" He questioned.  
  
"Roch means horse. Naur means fire or flame." I happily answered. I loved seeing all the trees and the sky and the smell.  
  
"Is that your favorite horse?" He pointed to Porter.  
  
"In a way yes. You see, Porter is no ordinary horse, not that any of them are. All my horses are immortal. Porter was the steed of the Nazgul King. He fled from them one night and I found him. Unfortunately I was too loud and I scared him off. I found some men trying to shoot him for all the truble he'd caused a week before. I refused to let them hurt him and I took him home. I've kept him all these years. Nobody else trusts him because of his previous owner, but I do. I trust him with my life. I saved him and he saved me numerous times. I love him with all my heart, and I always will. The sad thing is, if anything were to happen while I'm away, they'd kill him. Not even my grandfather trusts him. Because of their lack of trust, he only trusts me. It's kinda sad really, but I don't care, he's mine. And that's all that really matters." I sighed, kissing Porter's head.  
  
"I've never seen this side of you. I know at times you can be fiery, and at other times you can be calm, but I've never seen you this truly gentle and caring." Oliver said with soft eyes.  
  
"You've known me for only six years Oliver. You will always find something new about me that you didn't know. Remember, I have 1,183 years on you." I smirked cockily.  
  
"Darlene, I want you to know that no matter how old you are, I'll always love you. If I'm still alive then, I'll love you when you're 1,000,000. Know that." Oliver kissed my cheek.  
  
"Oliver, I've been thinking a lot lately, you are mortal, and I'm immortal. I know I'll love you when I still look thirty, and you are dying in your nineties, but I've found a way to fix it. I found a way to make you immortal." I quietly told him so the others wouldn't hear.  
  
"Really? What is it? I'll do anything." Oliver gave me the puppy dog eyes.  
  
" When using the knowledge I've built up in potions, and my knowledge of the plants in my surroundings here. I've created a potion for making you immortal and young looking forever. You will look forever no more then thirty. I wrote down the spell and ingredients and I've made just enough for seven people. When we're older, if you're willing, I can give you the potion and we can be together forever." I explained. It was a scary thing. It had been a secret for three years, not even Legolas knew about it. No one until now.  
  
"Yes. I want to take it." Oliver smiled.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that I sighed, relieved.  
  
"Wow! Is that it?" Harry stared at the gates of Rivendell. They gazed at what I'd talked to often about, what I saw in my dreams, Rivendell. It was full of color and life. It was enchanting, elegant, classy, fragile, ancient, and breath taking.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell." I smiled as the guards at the gates waved and let us through.  
  
"This is amazing Darlene." Oliver said in awe.  
  
"I know nin callon." I kissed his cheek as I saw my grandfather approach us. He smile at me, I knew he heard my nickname for Oliver and smiled. He knew that I truly was in love and was happy for me.  
  
"Welcome Tanrothien. It's good to have you back." He hugged me.  
  
"I missed you. Oh, I d like you to meet a few people." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my friends.  
  
"Everyone, this is my grandfather Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. Elrond, these are my friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley. And this is my boyfriend Oliver Wood." I wrapped an arm around Oliver's shoulder.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now fallow me to your room. Tanrothien here requested I let the seven of you share a room. I hope that's all right with you. Now be aware that I'm letting you do this, because I trust nothing will happen." He gave me a warning glance, then Oliver.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." I smiled.  
  
"Glad to hear it. Now come. I'll have your bags unpacked for you, just relax for a while. We had a small problem with one of our guests. He was attacked by a band of orcs, he killed them all, but he went to patrol the area to make sure everything is ok. The party will be tomorrow night." Elrond informed us.  
  
"Who was it that got attacked?" I asked suddenly worried.  
  
"The young Prince of Mirkwood." Elrond answered.  
  
"Oh no, is he hurt? I don't want him out there!" I yelled, furious that my own grandfather would send my friend to do that.  
  
"Neither do I. There was no stopping him. The only thing to do was lock him in his room, and we did, but he escaped. I can assure you that he is well, and he should return in an hour." Elrond lightly laughed.  
  
"If those orcs don't kill that boy one day, then I will for him getting into trouble all the time." I smirked.  
  
"Now here is your room. Relax for an hour and we will have dinner in three hours. Appropriate clothes have been placed in your closet." Elrond opened the door and left.  
  
"Wow! Your room is amazing! It's the size of a house!" Hermione gapped.  
  
"I love this place. Now let me show you the view! Come, fallow me to the balcony." I called. They all stepped out and we could see all of Rivendell.  
  
"This is amazing! Now I heard Lord Elrond say something about appropriate clothing?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Oh yes. You saw what everyone else was wearing. You will be dressed like that too." I pulled out five tunics and pants.  
  
"Oliver is to wear the crimson and gold one. Ron is wearing the green and silver one. Fred and George will wear blue ones. Harry will wear the red one. Hermione and I have special Elven made dresses. I have a crimson and gold dress; you have a green and silver dress. Let's get dressed everyone. I have a boys and a girls dressing room. You five 'll have to share a room. Hermione come with me." I pulled her towards our dressing room.  
  
I handed her the dress. Both our dresses were tight fitting around the upper body and had long flowing sleeves that almost reached the ground. They had many layers of skirts and although they were thin they were warm. The dresses looked beautiful. When I was younger you could never get me to wear one and now I wore them all the time.  
  
"It's beautiful! Simply beautiful. Ron will love it." Hermione twirled in front of the mirror.  
  
"I know. I wonder how the boys will look. I hope they do behave." I whispered.  
  
"Now, fair warning, be careful of what you say, we elves can hear a mile away. I'm still developing my hearing, so I can only hear a few yards from me. The thing is Elrond had stuff put in here so we couldn't hear each other. Pity, I'd like to hear them now." I complained while putting Hermione's hair up in a complicated twist.  
  
"So what exactly are you doing to my hair?" Hermione asked holding still.  
  
"I'm putting it up in a twist and then we're going to sew pearls into it." I explained.  
  
"Really?" She beamed.  
  
"Really." I nodded. I finished her hair and did mine the same way, but I sew rubies into mine. 


	14. A Pleasent and Welcome Suprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual.  
  
Chapter 14 Dinner and a Pleasant Suprise  
  
We exited the dressing room to find the guys standing by the door patiently waiting for us. Hermione and I shared a skeptic look and were worried for a moment. This was a very unusual sight for the twins.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" Hermione and I said in unison.  
  
"Nothing. We promised to behave, and we're keeping our promise." Fred said as if it was obvious.  
  
"Great. Now, dinner will be ready soon, so let's leave." I smiled.  
  
"May we escort a lady to dinner?" Oliver and Harry each grabbed an arm.  
  
"Thank you. It's this way. By the way, you all look very handsome." I commented.  
  
We reached the dining hall in a matter of minutes. We could hear the voices of a few people I recognized. My face immediately lit up. I was so ecstatic.  
  
"Tanrothien, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Oliver, George, please have a seat." Elrond smiled and we all sat.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet some of my friends from Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley. Oliver Wood here is my boyfriend." I introduced half of my friends.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you all to meet, Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, Meridoc Brandybuck, Perigrin Took, Samwise Gamgee, Gandalf the White, and Gimli." I smiled with the mention of every name.  
  
"It's great to see you Tanrothien, dear. Now, I hope you don't mind, but I've invited a friend of mine that you know." Gandalf said apologetically.  
  
"Who?" I asked wondrously.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore. I haven't seen him in ten years. I hope you don't mind." Gandalf smiled knowing I wouldn't.  
  
"Not at all. If I may ask, where's Legolas? You said he'd be back two hours ago, and I have yet to see him." I frowned.  
  
"He just got back and will be here shortly." Elrond smiled with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"What?" I asked with a laugh.  
  
"I see you still haven't developed your hearing yet. I've been standing here for five minutes and you didn't notice me." Legolas grinned.  
  
"Legolas! You idiot! How could you go out there and patrol when it's so dangerous? You could have gotten yourself killed. You idiot! Don't ever do that again! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" I yelled quickly?  
  
"Hi, nice to see you too Lalaith." Legolas laughed.  
  
"And what, may I ask is so funny?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.  
  
"You turn red when you get mad and you looked like you were about to explode. Although I am pleased to see that you care so much, you really shouldn't worry so much." He hugged me.  
  
"Just please, don't get yourself killed. That's all I ask." I smiled.  
  
"I'll try." He sighed as he let me go.  
  
"Now Legolas, I'd like you to meet my friends. Everyone, this is Legolas, one of my best friends. Legolas, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley. And Oliver Wood is my boyfriend." I smiled proudly.  
  
"Pleasure to finally meet you all." Legolas smiled at them and took a seat next to Gimli.  
  
"Now that everyone is here we can begin dinner." Elrond called the cook to bring out the food. There were a variety of foods that I'd grown up with and everyone ate happily.  
  
"I can't believe we're all actually seeing you in a dress!" Pippen exclaimed after we had all eaten and were now enjoying conversation.  
  
"A hundred years ago we could get you into one even if we tied you down." Elrond merrily laughed.  
  
"I think we succeeded once. Remember that wedding we were forced to go to, and we actually got her into one. Of course, the second it was over she was in her normal attire of a tunic and pants. The dress was all muddy and shredded into pieces too." Legolas smiled teasingly at me.  
  
"It wasn't that funny, and it wasn't that hard to get me into a dress. I wore them on occasion; I just didn't like them. I remember a certain Prince of Mirkwood wasn't a fan of being dressed up. You ran away once just so you wouldn't have to be dressed up. The royal guards were searching for you for weeks!" I giggled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thank you all for dinner. It was great seeing you all. I'm going to take them to the waterfall and around the garden. Goodnight. I'll see you all tomorrow." I waved grabbing Oliver's hand and the others followed us.  
  
I took them all to the garden. They marveled over every flower. We had almost reached the waterfall when all the others claimed they were tired and headed back to the room. I stayed out by the waterfall with Oliver. He sat down on a stone bench and held me on his lap for a while. We watched the water and the stars for an hour and I decided it was best to head back before anyone got suspicious.  
  
"Darlene? Um, there's something I need to ask you." Oliver nervously told me.  
  
"Yes?" I kissed him passionately before letting him say what he was going to say.  
  
"I know we've only been together for a few months, but I love you." He stared into my eyes.  
  
"I love you too Oliver Wood." I smiled.  
  
"But that's not what I needed to say, you see, I know I love you, and I always will." He trailed off nervously. I thought he was breaking up with me for some odd reason, because he seemed so nervous. I felt a few tears roll down my cheek. I felt more coming when he pulled a box out of his pocket and he kneeled on down on one knee.  
  
"Darlene Silverleaf, will you marry me?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yes, of course!" I happily smiled wiping my tears as he slid a beautiful silver band on my finger.  
  
"I hope you like it. You mentioned a long time ago that you loved silver, and that you weren't a big fan of gold." He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"It's beautiful Oliver." I breathed. He kissed me softly on the lips and I sat down for a minute. Out of no where I heard music starting to play. I looked up at Oliver and he grinned knowingly.  
  
"You planned this all out didn't you?" I sweetly asked.  
  
"Yes. Now may I have this dance my love?" Oliver helped me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I slid my arms up around his neck. I leaned my head into his chest and sighed.  
  
I'm tugging at my hair I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows I'm staring at my feet My cheeks are turning red I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you. away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
The song continued and everything around me faded. No music, no sound, nothing. All I knew was Oliver. Nothing else mattered now. Not time, nor place, just us. The song ended and Oliver and I stopped dancing.  
  
"We should go to bed love." He suggested sleepily. His arm remained around my shoulder the entire way back.  
  
Once we got to my room we went into our separate changing rooms and changed. I came out and waited for Oliver.  
  
"Goodnight Darlene." Oliver kissed my ear walking over to his bed.  
  
"No, stay here, with me in my bed." I begged.  
  
"I promised your grandfather nothing would happen and I'm keeping that promise." He sighed.  
  
"I promise he won't get mad." I pleaded.  
  
"I'd love to Darlene, but I can't. Not yet. Now go to sleep love." Oliver kissed me one last time and went to his bed.  
  
"I love you Oliver. Goodnight." I whispered and went to sleep happily. 


	15. Morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: As some of you noticed, it appears that I like purple. Personally I like red and black. I wrote this for my friend who happens to like purple. I also wanted to say sorry to those of you who don't like mary sues, but I love them!  
  
Chapter 15 Morning  
  
I woke up the next morning and checked my hand to make sure that last night wasn't just a dream. It wasn't and I jumped out of bed and jumped onto Oliver's. I looked around and noticed that no one else was here but Oliver and me. I really didn't care and I jumped on his bed trying to wake him up.  
  
"Mmmm!" He moaned trying to pull the pillow over his head.  
  
"Wake up Oli! Come on! I want to show off my ring!" I giggled like a five-year-old.  
  
"Oh yeah! That all really did happen last night didn't it. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming again." He sat up and kissed my lips.  
  
"I love you Oliver." I kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love you too. Now go get dressed and I'll be dressed soon after." Oliver sent me towards my dressing room.  
  
"Why? You got to see me in my pjs. How come I can't see yours?" I complained.  
  
"Fine. See!" Oliver hopped out of bed revealing black boxers and a wife beater.  
  
"Nice." I grinned approvingly. I'd never really seen his whole arm or leg. They were very muscular and tanned. He looked even better then I thought possible.  
  
"Now go get dressed." He went to his dressing room and came out in black jeans and a gray tank top. I came out in dark blue jeans and a red tank top.  
  
"Why aren't we dressed like last night?" Oliver asked on our way to breakfast.  
  
"We will be tonight, but we can wear what we want during the day. Now let's go show off my ring!" I skipped to the dining hall.  
  
"Good morning Tanrothien, Oliver." Gandalf smiled, as did Dumbledore who I'm guessing showed up last night.  
  
"Good morning!" I chirped. I walked over and kissed Elrond's cheek and skipped to my seat.  
  
"So, somebody seems quite happy. Is there a reason behind it or are you suddenly a morning person?" Legolas grinned.  
  
"For your information there is a damn good reason! Now if I may have your attention everyone, I have an announcement to make." I held Oli's hand as I prepared myself to say it.  
  
"Last night Oliver proposed to me, and I accepted! We're engaged!" I announced cheerfully.  
  
"Congratulations my dear!" Gandalf smiled.  
  
"Congratulations Lalaith." Gimli cheered.  
  
"We are all very happy for you, but there's something we need to tell you." Legolas shifted positions in his seat.  
  
"Yes?" I skeptically asked.  
  
"We already knew. We were all talking on the balcony last night and I handed them the binoculars you gave me to see the waterfall." Elrond said the first part.  
  
"We didn't mean to spy. It was just we elves could hear you and see you and it was an important decision. We had to watch. It was very sweet. I'm glad to see you with a man that will treat you well." Legolas smiled.  
  
"I would normally be very mad at you all for watching, but I'm too happy to get mad. Just be happy that I'm not ripping your heads off." I smiled.  
  
"We left the room last night and stayed somewhere else so you could have your privacy." Harry told Oliver.  
  
"We noticed, but as promised, nothing happened." I told Elrond.  
  
"I know, Oliver kept his word. I know that you will in the future, I'd just rather you wait to go somewhere else where I can't hear you." Elrond laughed  
  
"So did you decide on a date for the wedding?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, we're going to wait until we're out of school. Then we'll figure it all out." Oliver squeezed my hand.  
  
"I take it you and Oliver would like to spend the day alone?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"No, we have plenty of other chances at Hogwarts. Here I want to be with everybody. I'm taking them into the forest to explore my old hideouts. Anyone who wishes to may come." I added.  
  
"We're in!" Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippen chimed.  
  
"I'm in." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Good, let's eat breakfast on the way. I want to go now!" I jumped up and trotted off to get my stuff.  
  
"What am I getting myself into?" Oliver smirked.  
  
"I'm not sure you want to know. Don't worry, she'll eventually calm down. If you want to, we can swap embarrassing stories about her on the way to our hideout." Legolas suggested.  
  
"Great idea. We'll meet you guys downstairs." Oliver grinned and went after me.  
  
"I like that boy. He's got a good head on his shoulders." Gandalf commented.  
  
"He's one of Hogwarts finest. He gets top grades. He's in Gryffindor. He's captain of their Quidditch team!" Dumbledore laughed. 


	16. A Day Spent With My Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 16 My World  
  
The thirteen of us set out for the field and brought lots of equipment with us. We had seven broomsticks, two sets of bows and arrows, six swords, and a Frisbee. Today was going to be great. We talked all the way to the field and we eventually made it there.  
  
"Wow, it hasn't changed a bit." I shook my head and dropped everything but my bow and arrows.  
  
"Want to see if you can actually beat me for once Greenleaf?" I cockily asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm always up for winning." Legolas smirked.  
  
"Merry! Pippin! Go down there and stay by the goal!" I called.  
  
"Sure thing!" Pippen ran down there.  
  
"Ready?" I called to them.  
  
"Fire away!" Merry yelled.  
  
I let one fly and it landed right on the target.  
  
"Your turn Greenleaf." I laughed.  
  
"Just watch me Lalaith." He shot his and barely made it on the target.  
  
We continued for half an hour when we decided that our last shot would decide it all, and mine split his straight down the center. Legolas was laughing and I shook his hand to say that there were no hard feelings.  
  
"You two did great. Love that was amazing! How did you learn to do that?" Oliver hugged me.  
  
"Self taught and about 1,000 years of practice." I kissed his ear.  
  
"Come on! We see enough of this mushy crap at home, we don't need it on vacation! Now lets practice Quidditch! We've got four of our own team members here. And you should 'ave joined the team four years ago. If we had you we wouldn't 'ave lost a single game!" George threw us our broomsticks.  
  
"What's Quidditch?" Pippen asked turning his head to the side a little.  
  
"It's one of the best games in the world. Oli, explain it to them while we get ready." I instructed. And we all met together after about ten minutes. We all had our robes on and everything.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Oli asked.  
  
"You're being Keeper. Fred and George are beaters. Harry's the Seeker. And Ron, Hermione and I are the Chasers." I explained using a little magic to make the goals and the balls.  
  
"Who are we playing against?" Oliver seemed confused.  
  
"I created a practice team. They look and play just like real people, but they will disappear when the game ends." I explained.  
  
"Let's play!" Oli grinned and we flew to our positions.  
  
The game lasted twenty minutes and we won with 230 points. It was very fun. Fred and George knocked out two of our opponent's chasers. I scored six goals and Oli blocked every shot that the other team made.  
  
It was about two o'clock and we decided to go back in. Oliver had his arm around my side and my arm was around his shoulder the entire way. It was cute seeing Hermione and Ron holding hands. They were still a little nervous, but they would soon get over it. 


	17. My Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 17 My Party  
  
Hours had passed since we came back and we were all once again dressed up and on our way to the dining hall. I was excited to finally see every one once again. I hadn't seen some of them in over a century. I could barely keep myself from running to greet them.  
  
"Happy to see them aren't you?" Oliver asked chuckled.  
  
"You have no idea." I walked a little faster.  
  
"Slow down there woman! You're going to wear us out before we even get there!" George teased.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it!" I giggled.  
  
"Fine then. Be that way." Fred stuck his tongue out childishly.  
  
"Fine I will." I joked.  
  
"And here she is now." I heard my grandfather announce, followed by wild clapping and cheers.  
  
"Hi!" I went to say hello to every person. I dragged Oliver along with me.  
  
"Tanrothien, why child it's been far too long since we've seen you." Lord Celeborn of the Lothlorien gave her a small hug. He's a tall elf with blond hair and blue eyes and is very proud of all his family.  
  
"You must come to see us sometime. We've missed you so much my great grandchild. Your grandmother would be so proud to see you." Galadriel, Lady of the Lorien embraced me. She is a beautiful woman. Not only on the outside, but on the inside as well.  
  
"Thank you. I've missed you too. There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Oliver Wood. He's my boyfriend." I introduced them.  
  
"Oliver, these are my great grandparents Galadriel and Celeborn." I smiled at him knowing he was fully enjoying this.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you." Oliver shook their hands awe struck.  
  
"It's quite a pleasure to meet you too." Galadriel smiled at me approvingly.  
  
"I have to go say hi to the others. I'll see you later ok." I pulled Oliver to the next group of people.  
  
"King Thranduil, it's nice to see you." I bowed.  
  
"Oh there's no need to bow young lady. It's great to see you again. How's school?" Thranduil asked. Thranduil is Legolas' father and is a good man. He does what is right for his people. One of my father's greatest friends.  
  
"It's the most wonderful place I've ever been. It's where I met my boyfriend. King Thranduil, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Oliver Wood. Oliver, this is King Thranduil of Mirkwood. He was like an uncle and a father for me while I was there." I explained.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you young man. A fine girl you've got here. The finest you'll ever find." Thranduil complimented.  
  
"That she is." Oliver squeezed my hand.  
  
"Please, stop before I get all red. I'll see you later Thranduil." I waved.  
  
"Are you having fun Oliver?" I kissed his cheek.  
  
"More then you'll ever know. I wanted so badly for them to be real and to meet them when I read the books seven years ago. Now my dreams are coming true. Thank you love.' Oliver kissed my cheek.  
  
"No, thank you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you Oliver." I said as we walked through the crowd.  
  
"I love you Darlene." He replied.  
  
"You two are simply precious." Lady Arwen cooed as we approached her. Both Oliver and I were turning red.  
  
"Arwen, you're embarrassing them." Aragorn laughed.  
  
"It's ok. Hello Lady Arwen, King Aragorn." I smiled.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again. We haven't seen you in six years." Arwen sighed.  
  
"I'd like you both to meet my boyfriend Oliver Wood." I looked at him proudly as always.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Oliver. Novelle has told us about you. You're the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team aren't you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes I am." Oliver and Aragorn started to talk about Quidditch.  
  
"He's cute. How long have you been together?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Well, we've been friends for five years, but we've dated for four months tomorrow." I answered.  
  
"Oh my! Is that what I think it is?" Arwen grabbed my hand and looked at my finger.  
  
"Yes, but not everyone knows it. I plan to announce it at dinner." I smiled happily.  
  
"Wow, that's great. Congratulations." Arwen giggled.  
  
"Arwen, I have something to tell you. It's very important. Can I talk to you outside?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Guys, we'll be back in a minute." Arwen told the boys whom barley nodded to show that they heard us.  
  
We went onto the balcony outside. I wanted to tell the world what I was about to tell her. It was scary though. What if she didn't react well?  
  
"I don't mean to make you sad, but you know that we only have a few precious years before they die." I started.  
  
"I know. I wish that there was something we could do to change it." Arwen sighed.  
  
"What if I told you that I found a way?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Arwen anxiously asked.  
  
"I came up with a potion to make mortals immortal. They won't age, but I don't know if they can die the way we do or it stays the same. I can fix all that later, but I have a cure. Sort of." I smiled.  
  
"Since when? Do the others know?" Arwen asked.  
  
"No. Oliver's the only other person. I plan to tell Elrond and the people I give it to. No one else needs to know. Otherwise everyone else will want it, and wars could be started. I'm the only one with the recipe. Now, I am offering you this vile of the potion. Do you want it?" I asked, holding out a blue vile.  
  
"Yes. Please. How did you come up with this?" Arwen asked.  
  
"I took some of the plants from the garden and mixed it with plants and spices from the other world and added a few spells. I know it works because I tested it on a special plant I created. If the potion worked it would flourish. If it didn't then the plant would wilt before my eyes. It worked and it is perfectly safe. I'm giving Oliver some in a few years." I explained.  
  
"Thank you. Now we should head back. Everyone else is calling for dinner." Arwen quickly hugged me and pulled me inside.  
  
"Nice to see you join us. Now before we start dinner, does anyone have anything they want to say?" Elrond smiled at me. I stood up and pulled Oliver up with me.  
  
"As most of you know, Oliver and I have been dating for a while now, and last night, he proposed to me, and I accepted. We're engaged now." I announced, followed by a gasp from everyone.  
  
"That's wonderful dear! When's the wedding?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"We haven't decided on a date yet. We probably have to wait until we graduate. That's in less then two years, it will come soon enough." I smiled.  
  
"So, do you have any places in mind? We would be more then willing to hold it in the Lorien." Celeborn informed us.  
  
"I don't know yet. You'll find out when the time comes. We just want to enjoy the rest of school first." I timidly admitted and sat back down.  
  
Dinner passed by quick enough and we all were going to the garden. Elrond hadn't told us why, but I trusted him.  
  
"First of all I would like to thank you all for coming. I know it means a lot to Tanrothien. Second of all, I know you are all wondering why we are all out here and not in there. It is because Gandalf has prepared quite a show for us. Please give him a round of applause." Elrond clapped, as did every one else.  
  
"I'm not one for long boring speeches, so on with the show." Gandalf hopped off the stage, with four people in black robes following close behind him. I wondered what that was about, but ignored it and turned my attention to Oli.  
  
"Hello nin callon. How ya doing?" I asked.  
  
"Fine. You?" He sat down on a bench and pulled me onto his lap.  
  
"Wonderful. I want this night to last forever. I'm with my friends and family and most important, you. The only thing missing is my parents." I grumbled the last sentence.  
  
"I'm sure they're here somewhere." Oliver tried to cheer me up.  
  
"I hope so. I want them to meet you. I want the entire world to know I love you. If I can't have that, then I want everyone in my little world to know it." I kissed his forehead.  
  
"Is that them?" He asked.  
  
"Who?" I spun to see my parents watching me with warm smiles.  
  
"Mom! Daddy!" I raced over to them, pulling Oliver with me.  
  
"Tanrothien, we missed you dear." Dad smiled.  
  
"I missed you too." I sighed happily.  
  
"Elrond told us the news. Congratulations!" My dad said, and for some reason it didn't surprise me.  
  
"Thank you daddy. I know you already know who he is, but I'd like you to meet Oliver Wood." I held his left arm proudly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Oliver. I'm Elladan. This is my wife Melefficent." Dad held out his hand.  
  
"Love, we want you to know you have our blessing, and we wish you the best of luck, but we can't stay." My mother held my hand and squeezed it before turning away.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"The son of Saruman is after us and Middle Earth. He is coming this way; he will follow us until he finds us. We need to lure him away from Rivendell, and into Mordor. There the orcs and urk hai will take care of him." My mother explained in a hushed voice.  
  
"Are you mad? You'll get killed! I demand you to stay!" I demanded.  
  
"Honey, do you wish everyone here to die?" My father softly asked.  
  
"No, but you can't leave me. Please don't leave me." I pleaded feeling a tear fall down my face.  
  
"Honey, you have Oliver now. Everyone here can and will protect you. We love you sweetie. Oliver, please take care of our little girl." My mother sighed looking at Oliver.  
  
"I will. I promise." Oliver vowed.  
  
"Here, look, don't worry about us. We'll write to you. You however can't write back because we'll be on the run, but we'll try to come home before your wedding." My father hugged me and handed me a key and a note.  
  
"Goodbye Tanrothien." They waved and disappeared through the crowd. I watched them until they were gone and took Oliver to Elrond's council room. I knew he would be there waiting for me.  
  
"Come children." Elrond directed us towards two empty seats. I looked around and noticed, Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil, Legolas, Arwen, Aragorn, Merry, Pippen, Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Bilbo, Gandalf, and Dumbledore were all here too.  
  
"Why?" I asked tears streaming down my face so I could barely see.  
  
"They were chosen by Saruman II. They chose to do this. We had no say in this child. I'm sorry it has to be like this." Elrond sighed trying to keep control of his emotions.  
  
"What about me? What? Am I supposed to go without parents the rest of my life? I'm only 2,000!" I yelled.  
  
"We are all here for you. Besides there are no guarantees that they will die." Legolas tried to help, but I really didn't care.  
  
"Tell me, someone, what are their chances of survival on a scale of one to one hundred?" I snapped angrily.  
  
"Less then two." Elrond answered.  
  
"How long have you all known about this?" I hissed.  
  
"We just found out about half an hour ago." Galadriel Sighed.  
  
"I don't want to discuss this any further tonight!" Stood up and headed to the door.  
  
"We switched your room. You will be staying in the first room to the right on the top floor. It'll be just you and Oliver." Elrond informed me as I slammed the door. 


	18. Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I just wanted to let you know that this story only has a few more chapters. I just need to upload them. I promise you will love it. In the last chapter (24) you will finally understand the title.  
  
Chapter 18 Night  
  
I entered our room with Oliver close behind me, trying to keep up with me because I ran the whole way here. I flung the door open and crumbled to the floor as soon as I heard him close it behind him. He picked me up and lay me on the bed.  
  
"Love? Are you ok?" Oliver asked, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"Define ok?" I moaned.  
  
"I know this must be hard on you, but try to get some sleep." Oliver stroked my hair.  
  
"You try losing your parents! Then say that." I spat harshly.  
  
"I have. I know it's hard on you Darlene, but you are not the only one to ever lose someone." Oliver snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry Oli. It's just so hard. What did I do wrong to make them leave me? Why does it hurt so much? Why can't it all just go away?" I cried.  
  
"I don't know love. I asked all those questions when my father died. I was nine at the time. He was killed in the muggle world on a business trip. He went to talk to this guy, and the building he was in blew up. I cried for days. I felt so alone. I had a room full of people grieving over him with me, and I still felt so alone. My mother couldn't even look at us without crying. Alissa, my younger sister, barely understood it all. Bree, my older sister ran off as soon as she graduated Hogwarts and wasn't there for us. We didn't see her for three years. It was so hard." Oliver began to cry.  
  
"Oliver, please don't ever leave me." I whispered.  
  
"Never." He curled up with me and held me. I cried silently for an hour. I cried until I could cry no more. I rolled over to see Oliver.  
  
"Oliver, you lutha nin. Im estel, mil, anira, baur, and gaur you." I whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked softly.  
  
"Oliver, you enchant me. I trust, love, desire, need, and have you." I translated.  
  
"I love you Darlene Rain. Never doubt that. Now go to sleep." He pulled the blanket over us and turned out the light.  
  
I waited there awake. I couldn't sleep. I tried counting sheep, pigs, goats, and rocks. I tried to count backwards from a hundred. I tried everything and still couldn't sleep.  
  
"Oliver?" I sighed wondering if he was even still awake.  
  
"Hmm?" He moaned.  
  
"I can't sleep." I complained.  
  
"And?" He asked.  
  
"And I can't sleep, which means I won't be very happy in the morning. Tell me a story." I insisted.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a boy who met a girl. They were friends for four years, and in their fifth year they fell in love. The girl was going through a really tough time and he did his best to help her get over it. Eventually she would get over it, and they would get married, and have a few kids. And they lived happily ever after." Oliver kissed my neck.  
  
"Thank you Oliver." I sighed and fell asleep. 


	19. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I did try, but I was having trouble getting on so I am updating two chapters today.  
  
Chapter 19 The Next Day  
  
I smiled seeing Oliver still with me when I woke up. It had been a rough night and I felt a little better and a lot calmer. I got up and decided to take a long bath. I was humming and didn't hear the knock on the door.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I heard Oliver say as he saw I was in the bathtub, and he quickly turned around making it so he couldn't see me as he closed the door behind him. I smiled. How cute is that? The guy didn't stare. He made sure not to look. He left quickly. That boy is definatly a keeper! In both ways. Ha ha, I just made a joke, a very lame joke, but a joke none the less. I thought.  
  
I got out half an hour later and put on a robe. I wasn't sure how Oliver would react, but he was an angel before, he'd probably be fine. I sat down on the bed next to him and tapped his shoulder to gain his attention.  
  
"Oli? Are you ok?" I asked staring at him.  
  
"I think so. I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry." Oliver placed his head in his hands.  
  
"Oliver, I'm not mad. It's not your fault. I should have locked the door. Besides, I had bubbles up to my shoulders. You couldn't have seen anything below. I thought it was cute how you turned all red and tried not to look at me and left quickly. I once had this boy from school walk into the wrong room; thinking it was his girlfriend's and he saw me drying off. He didn't move though. He just stood there and stared until I screamed." I laughed.  
  
"Really?" Oliver smirked.  
  
"Really. I'm not mad. And I wanted to thank you for being there for me last night and for being so understanding. I often wonder now what I would do without you? The results I think of are pretty scary. Thank you Oliver." I hugged him.  
  
"You are more then welcome. I wanted to be there for you like no one was for me. Bree ran away. Mother could barely look at me, and Alissa kept asking when he was coming home because she didn't understand." Oliver explained with pain written all over his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Oli. Let's not talk of this stuff for a while and enjoy our time here." I suggested.  
  
"Good idea love. Shall we go eat now? I starving." Oliver jokingly complained.  
  
"Fine, just let me get dressed and we can go." I laughed happily.  
  
"Please hurry up." Oliver impatiently moaned.  
  
"Fine, I'm coming. Calm down babe." I came out dressed in a blue T- shirt and black jeans. Oliver offered his arm and led me to the dining hall, now that he knows where it is.  
  
"Are you sure you are ready to talk to them?" Oliver softly questioned.  
  
"Yes. I need to see them. I need to apologize for my behavior last night." I answered with a hint of sadness.  
  
"You know they are not mad. They understand." Oliver squeezed my hand.  
  
"I know. I still have to apologize. I acted rude and selfish." I was ashamed with my attitude last night.  
  
"It will all be over soon love. Don't worry." Oliver sighed as we entered the dining hall. 


	20. Breakfast and Appoligies

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Within the next three chapters the whole story and title will all make sense.  
  
Chapter 20 Breakfast and Apologies  
  
I smiled slightly as I followed Oli into the dining hall. I realized that every elf there had heard me talking on my way here. I knew they knew I was sorry, but I needed to tell them and hope they forgive me.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night. I'm very sorry. It was rude and childish, and I realized that I'm not the only one hurting because of this. This isn't the first time I've been hurt like this, and it won't be the last. Please don't be mad at me, but if you are I understand." I sighed taking my seat.  
  
"We are not mad at you, we understand you. I'm glad you're feeling better. When I lost my parents, I didn't take it nearly as well. But you haven't lost them yet. They may still live. You will eventually move on. It just takes time. Now eat up." Elrond smiled.  
  
"Can we go see Lord Chaos today?" Pippin changed the topic.  
  
"Of course, but if you get hurt, don't blame me." I laughed.  
  
"Who's Lord Chaos?" All three Weasleys asked. Two excited, one terrified.  
  
"Lord Chaos is one of Middle Earth's most feared creatures. Before I tamed him he burnt villages, destroyed castles, and ate entire herds of sheep as a snack. But that was all in the past. Lord Chaos is Middle Earth's last dragon, and also my pet." I chirpped.  
  
"Wow! I'd bet Charlie would love to see him. He studies dragons." Fred gave a mischevious grin.  
  
"Don't go getting any wild ideas Weasley. Although he is my pet and has been trained, he is still a wild animal." I seriously warned.  
  
"Aww rats." George shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"So, how is Hogwarts dear?" Galadriel questioned.  
  
"Great. I'll show you all some magic later if you'd like. It really is fun. I never knew school could be so cool." I replied with a smirk.  
  
"That's wonderful dear. We are all very proud of you." She smiled happily.  
  
I feel all better now. No one is mad at me. My parents might live. I'm with my family. My friends are considered family right? Of course.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now you're sure that this thing won't try to kill me now, right?" Oli asked as we headed towards the hills where Lord Chaos roamed.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Stop worrying so much babe." I patted his shoulder.  
  
"If you say so, but I'm still gonna keep my distance." He shook his head.  
  
"Fine, fine. If you really must." I held back a giggle.  
  
We arrived fairly quickly and Lord Chaos was staring at the clouds. I started to think of a song to sing to him. I didn't know what to sing and just started humming.  
  
He turned around quickly and looked at me with delight. I hadn't seen him in a while and I'd missed him.  
  
"How's my baby?" I held my arms open and hugged him. Although, it was a little hard to do seeing as he towered at least twenty feet over me.  
  
"I missed you very much!" I giggled.  
  
"Chaos, these are my friends. Promise you won't hurt them?" I asked.  
  
He nodded and lay down on the grass. I patted his head and smiled.  
  
"Isn't he beautiful?" I asked everyone.  
  
"Yeah. I'll bet Charlie would love to see this. We don't have dragons like this at home." Ron sighed.  
  
"Can we ride him?" Fred asked.  
  
"I don't think it is a good idea. He flies really fast, and really high." I answered.  
  
"Faster then Harry's firebolt?" Oli added.  
  
"Much faster." I nodded.  
  
"Cool!" Harry smiled.  
  
"He looks a little tired." Hermione noted.  
  
"Yeah. Let's leave him alone. We can visit again later." I started walking back. 


	21. And So My Sad Story Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: And now it begins. Oh how I love drama!  
  
Our break was over. We enjoyed ourselves immensely. I still heard Fred and George rambling on and on about it. Telling everyone in sight that they went to Middle Earth.  
  
I was in my dorm, waiting for Oli to come get me. He wanted me to help him with his practice. He was planning on winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindore.  
  
"Ready?" Oli called as he knocked on my door.  
  
"Coming." I hopped off the bed and opened the door.  
  
"Sorry I took so long." He apologized.  
  
"No sweat. Common, I'm dying to kick your ass at sports." I laughed.  
  
"Is that so?" He grinned.  
  
"If I say so." I started.  
  
"Then it is so." He finished.  
  
"Exactly." I kissed his cheek.  
  
I giggled and started to run. "Last one on the field is a rotten egg!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We'd been on the field for over an hour and I'd gotten the quaffle past him eight times. He was getting a little tired, and I was too.  
  
"Wanna call it a day and head on in." I suggested.  
  
"Sure." He nodded.  
  
We both sat down and rested.  
  
"Are you nervous?" I asked.  
  
"About what?" He looked over at me.  
  
"Next weeks Quidditch match against Slytherin?" I questioned.  
  
"A little, but we have Harry, the fastest seeker Griffindore has ever had. Fred and George, the best beaters. And Alicia, Angelina, and Katie, the fastest chasers." He smiled confidently.  
  
"And don't forget Oliver Wood, the strongest, fastest Keeper I've ever seen, and keeper of my heart." I kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you Darlene." Oliver kissed me. Again, and again.  
  
"And I you Oliver. You lutha nin. Im estel, mil, anira, baur & gaur you." I whispered.  
  
"You've said that before. What does that mean?" He asked.  
  
"In Sindarin it means, You enchant me. I trust, love, desire, need, and have you" I repeated.  
  
We were unaware of two people watching the whole thing. They crept up behind us and grinned. "How cute. How disgustingly cute."  
  
I turned around and faced Marcus Flint and a friend of his. He grinned, exposing his crooked teeth. He was the foulest creature I'd ever encountered after orcs.  
  
"What do you want?" I hissed.  
  
"Power, wealth, and a lot of other things, but I'll settle for winning the next Quidditch game." He smirked.  
  
"Fat chance. You're going down." I snarled.  
  
"I don't think so." He seized a bat an aimed for my head.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her Flint!" Oliver growled.  
  
"No, I think I will." He swung and I was frozen in place. I don't know what he did to me, but I knew he did something. I pushed and pushed. The bat came closer and closer.  
  
"No!" I heard Oli yell.  
  
He was pushing me out of the way. I fell to the ground. Oliver was hit in the head.  
  
"No!" I shrieked.  
  
I forced myself up. I pushed Flint onto the ground.  
  
"You asshole! How could you do this to me?" I screamed.  
  
"Marcus Flint in my office now!" A stern voice yelled from across the field.  
  
It was Dumbledore. He apparently had seen him hit Oliver. He grabbed the two boys, and sent Oliver to the hospital wing. I wasn't allowed in yet, and spent the night with my friends in the common room in tears. 


	22. He's Awake

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
I woke up with a wet pillow and a neck ache. I'd cried myself to sleep. My friends had cried too, but not nearly as much as I did.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked Sylvia.  
  
"It's six. You still have another two hours before you can see him. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll get you up half an hour before you can see him." She suggested.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm gonna go take a long bath. I'll be out in an hour." I moaned.  
  
"Are you sure? A little extra sleep might do you some good." She added.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks anyway." I sighed as I got up.  
  
I tiptoed past Fred, George, and Ron. I noticed Hermione was on the couch and Harry was by the door.  
  
I walked up into the bathroom. I filled up the tub with hot water and bubbles. I shed my robe and slid into the water. It was soothing. As soothing as things could get, given the situation I was in.  
  
I sighed and rested. I would still have been crying, but I couldn't seem to cry anymore. It hurt. All I could do was wait. Wait until I could see him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Madame Pomfrey? How is he?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I have good news and bad news young lady. The good, he is ok and will live. The bad, he can't remember too much. I've tried to help him, but I've done all I can do." She explained.  
  
"Is there any way that I can help him to remember anything?" I asked.  
  
"Try showing him objects. Things he should remember." She suggested.  
  
"Thank you. Is it all right if I see him now?" I wondered.  
  
"You have half an hour. His family will be here shortly." She walked off.  
  
I stood and stared at the door for a moment. I wasn't sure what to do. What would happen? What would I see?  
  
I pushed the door open slowly. There was no going back now. I saw him on a bed. He was reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Mind if I come in Oli?" I asked.  
  
"Not at all. No one's come to see me yet." He put the paper down.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"A little tired, a little sleepy." He sighed.  
  
"I was so worried about you. I missed you. I was up all night crying." I kissed his cheek.  
  
"Really?" He smiled.  
  
"Really." I nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." I replied.  
  
"What's your name? Do I know you?" He asked curiously.  
  
"You don't remember? I'm Darlene." I answered in shock.  
  
"You are? I don't recall knowing anyone with that name. Where we friends?" He questioned.  
  
"I guess you could say that." I tried to hold back my tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He sounded so concerned.  
  
"I'll explain later. I have to go now." I wiped my tears and rushed out.  
  
As I rushed out, I bumped into someone. She looked about twenty, and resembled Oliver a great deal.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I apologized.  
  
"No, don't be. I'm Bree, Oliver's sister." She introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Darlene." I shook her hand.  
  
"Oh, Oliver talks about you all the time in his letters." She smiled.  
  
"It was very nice meeting you. Give him my best." I waved as I walked down the hall.  
  
"I will." She waved.  
  
As soon as I had reached my room I collapsed onto my bed. I sobbed uncontrollably. 


	23. Visits to Oliver

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Determined to make him remember me, I'd collected several items he should remember and associate with me. I walked down to the hospital wing to see him again.  
  
"Can I come in?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." Oliver smiled.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said if I showed you certain items, you might remember me. Mind if I give it a try?" I asked.  
  
"Go ahead. You're the girl who came in yesterday aren't you?" He nodded.  
  
"Yes. Now I'm going to show you some stuff and if you remember any of it tell me." I sighed.  
  
I pulled two amethyst earrings out of my ears and handed them to him. I watched him examine them for a minute.  
  
"They're pretty. Who gave them to you?" He starred.  
  
"You. You gave them to me for Christmas in our third year. It was on the train. The day we had our fist kiss." I explained.  
  
"I don't remember." He shook his head.  
  
"Then what about this?" I pulled out a purple dress.  
  
"It is beautiful, but I don't remember." He sighed.  
  
"I went out and spent hours looking for it. I wanted the perfect dress. I wanted to awe you and I did. I got it for the Sadie Hawkins. I asked you to it. That's when we first started dating." I smiled.  
  
"Next." He said.  
  
"What about this?" I asked, handing him the necklace he gave me at the dance.  
  
"No. Did I get this for you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. We were at the dance. You had requested a song for me. A song I like and as you came back to me, you slid it on my neck." I glanced at it. He frowned a little.  
  
"Do you remember anything? We have been together for over six months." I whispered.  
  
"No. Tell me, how did I get here? What happened?" He demanded.  
  
"We were out practicing quidditch. We got tired, and rested on the benches. We were talking and kissing when Marcus Flint came up and demanded that you lose the game or he would hurt me. He swung, and I was paralyzed. You jumped in the way and got hit. Dumbledore expelled them. And you know the rest." I cried.  
  
"Then why can't I remember you, or much else?" He yelled in frustration.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry to disturb you." I slid out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was given permission to skip classes for the next week. I spent all day locked up in my room crying. I listened to sad songs and ate lots of chocolate. I cried, and was a complete mess. I couldn't stay. Everything about this place reminded me of him.  
  
I decided to make one last visit. If it was still the same, then I would return to Rivendell, and live what was left in my life before I died of misery and dispair from my broken heart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I need to know Oliver, do you remember anything?" I asked pleadingly.  
  
"I wish I did, but I don't. I'm sorry." He shook his head.  
  
"Here. I wrote this earlier in case you didn't remember me." I handed him an envelope.  
  
"What is this?" He asked.  
  
"A letter. Don't open it until I leave." I instructed.  
  
"Sure." He nodded.  
  
"Good-bye Oliver Wood. I wish you the best." A tear slid down my cheek.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"Away." I replied as I leaned down and kissed him. I kissed as if it were my last. It probably was.  
  
"Wow." He breathed as he pulled apart.  
  
I smiled a bittersweet smile, and walked out the door. My bags were packed and I picked them up and walked down the halls for my last time. As I walked out its grand doors, I smiled seeing Bree enter. And I was gone. 


	24. Oliver's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oliver's POV  
  
I sat in the hospital bed, thinking. Thinking about that girl. Somewhere in my mind I searched for any memory of the beautiful girl. The girl whom I'd caused so much pain.  
  
Bree walked in and waved. "How are you?"  
  
"I don't know. That girl just left me a letter. She told me not to read until she was gone." I sighed.  
  
I pulled out the letter. I opened it and read it to myself.  
  
My Dearest Oliver,  
  
I'm sorry for the way this has all turned out. I am sorry for all that you are going through. I am sorry to have bothered you so much. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. I miss you already. If you remember anything, I'll be home. You know where that is.  
  
I love you. Never forget that. And remember. you lutha nin. I'm estel, mil, anira, baur & gaur you. Enjoy your life Oliver. I know you'll go far.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Darlene Rain  
  
"What does it say?" Bree questioned.  
  
"Here." I handed her the letter.  
  
She read it and her eyes widened with shock. She paused for a moment and stared at me.  
  
"You really don't remember, do you?" She asked.  
  
"No." I answered.  
  
"Read this." She handed me a piece of paper.  
  
"What is this?" I asked.  
  
"A letter you wrote to me three months ago." She sighed.  
  
Hey Bree,  
  
Sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been with Darlene. We are finally going out! I can't believe it! Out of all the guys that like her, she chose me.  
  
She is wonderful! I love everything about her. Her curly hair. Her purple eyes. Her mango mandarin perfume. Her smile. Her pointed ears.  
  
She asked me to the Sadie Hawkins! She wore a beautiful purple dress. It brought out her eyes. She even wore the earrings I gave her two years ago. I gave her a matching necklace at the dance and she loved it.  
  
I still can't believe how lucky I am. We are going to Rivendell next week! She is taking a few of us there. I get to meet the people I've heard and read so much about.  
  
Sorry I'm probably boring you. I'll write again soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Oliver  
  
I sat in shock. It was all coming back! I remembered. My girl! She was leaving!  
  
"Bree! What's the fastest way to Rivendell?" I asked.  
  
"She is going on the train. It leaves in twenty. Go!" She smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much." I hugged her.  
  
"What are you doing here still? Go boy? Move your ass!" She laughed.  
  
I grabbed my broom and flew out the doors. Fred and George joined me ad were right at my sides.  
  
We heard whistles blowing as we arrived. Her train was taking off. She was in the fifth compartment! She was crying into her hands. We waved and yelled, and tried to gain her attention, but it was no use, she was gone.  
  
"Damn!" I threw down my broom.  
  
"Oh ho quickly you all give up." George grinned, pointing to a newer, much faster train, bound for Rivendell. 


	25. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Disclaimer: I own nothing. A/N: Please review. If you liked the story I'll try to get another posted in a few weeks.  
  
I arrived in Rivendell late in the afternoon. I dragged my bags up to my room. I fell onto my bed and sighed. I couldn't cry anymore, after spending the past four hours doing so. I got up and went to find Elrond.  
  
I walked to the library, but he wasn't there. So I went to the garden.  
  
"Hey." A friendly voice approached me.  
  
"Hey." I sighed.  
  
"Why are you here? I thought you would still be in school?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to be. Oliver had an accident. He lost his memory. He can't remember me." I moaned.  
  
"Sorry." He patted my back.  
  
"I miss him." I stated.  
  
"I know. Why don't you go see Elrond?" He suggested.  
  
"I think I will." I got up and went back to see Elrond.  
  
I pushed the doors to the library open and walked in quietly. I could see him in his chair facing the window. I knew he knew of my presence. I sat down on a chair by his desk.  
  
"What's wrong child?" He turned and asked with a sympathetic face.  
  
So I spent the next ten minutes explaining, and I just sat there silently.  
  
"I know it won't make a difference, but it is good to have you home. Home is where the heart is." He tried to cheer me up.  
  
"If home is where the heart is, the home is Oliver Wood. That is where my heart lies." I whispered.  
  
It was silent for a moment, and in the background I almost thought I heard Avril Lavigne playing. The song Oliver had requested for me at the dance.  
  
I closed my eyes and remembered the night with a smile. I could almost feel him. Almost see him  
  
Two arms slowly slid around my waist. I wasn't sure if it was real or not. I was afraid to open my eyes. It would all go away. It would have been just a dream.  
  
"Open your eyes love." I could swear I heard him whisper, but it couldn't be true. Oliver was at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm afraid. If I open them, you will disappear, and you will have been but a dream." I whimpered.  
  
I kept my eyes closed. I felt like he was leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. I felt him move his arms and turn me around. I was fearful of what I might see.  
  
"Open your eyes love." He repeated pleadingly.  
  
I was skeptical. I wasn't sure what to do. If I opened them and it wasn't him, I would surly die in a month's time. But I did. I opened my eyes.  
  
"Oliver?" I whispered, in shock and relief.  
  
"Yes love. I'm here." He stroked my hair.  
  
I reached my hand out and stroked his face. I then flung myself into his arms and cried (for the hundredth time that day).  
  
"Never leave me again. Don't ever do that again! You could have been killed!" I shouted.  
  
"I promise, I'll never leave you again." He kissed me.  
  
"Darlene?" He breathed.  
  
"Yes?" I smiled.  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
AN: Finally I'm done. I will hopefully have another story about Oliver posted within a few weeks. 


End file.
